


Into the Deep

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A meeting at night.





	Into the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Into the Deep

## Into the Deep

### by Lynn Saunders

> Title: Into the Deep  
>  Author: Lynn Saunders  
>  Rating: PG-13  
>  Classification: MSR, 155 words  
>  Summary: A meeting at night.  
>  Feedback: Yes, please. Website: <http://www.mindspring.com/~lynnsaunders> Distribution: Archive freely, but please drop me a line to let me know.  
>  Date Completed: 05.16.2004 (Holy crap, I'm a college graduate! On to veterinary school!)  
>  Disclaimer: Ha! No names used. Boo yah! 
> 
> 155 words for BTS, including a version of the word "mirror" for Toniann, secrets for Tali, and MSR for Sallie (who served as awesome beta for this piece). 
> 
> Into the Deep  
>  by Lynn Saunders 
> 
> Luminescence is the moon-drenched sea at midnight, starlight sparkling against rolling black waves. A slide of sand beneath his toes, a surge of the tide, a tang of salt, and he resurfaces a few yards out, shaking water from his hair. 
> 
> She is a silver fairy, knifing toward him through the darkness. Surely, capture by such a creature means losing his heart, yet perhaps it was never his to keep. She reaches for him, takes hold. Now, he thinks, I'll tell her all my little secrets. Now she'll hear them. 
> 
> He draws her near, through water dark as ink. The version of himself mirrored in her gaze is wild, a predator with sea-slicked hair and moon-bleached gray eyes. He wants to show that ferocity, what he is capable of, to reveal every hidden piece of himself and fill each empty corner with a part of her. 
> 
> Slick skin glides beneath his fingers. 
> 
> "Say my name." 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
